Snowflakes
by Tarika Nachtwind
Summary: Back in the Alpha Quadrant, Kathryn struggles to find herself again. Fluffy shorty with a good measure of JC.


_Sometimes, a scene comes to ones mind unbidden. I liked it, but uh, I hope it is not too sweet. I almost killed her, because it hurt my teeth. But I thought, that she, too, deserves a happy ending from time to time. And don't ask how I came to think of snow in the middle of July.  
_

_Disclaimer: Kathryn and Chakotay belong to Paramount.  
_

It was cold. Thick, feathery clouds bathed everything in a gray twilight. She hadn't ventured far. The house still within her sight, she sat on a wooden bench staring up at the dreary sky.

A single snowflake silently completed its voyage back to earth, falling softly into her outstretched hand. One heartbeat long she admired its beauty, then it died. Its uniqueness melted on her warm hand, leaving nothing behind but a common droplet of water. It had been born to die upon completing its journey and so had she.

She had promised to give her time, her knowledge, her life and her soul. And she had done just that, she had kept her promise and fate had spared her life. But to what end? The single drop fell from her hand into the yellow grass at her feet.

Lifting her eyes, she stared across the lake. Its water was reflecting the bleakness of the sky. It was rough, white froth riding each wave that rolled on the beach. Unconsciously, she pulled her clothes tighter around her, trying to shield herself from the cold, yet she couldn't keep it from filling her mind. She had lost herself somewhere among the stars. Like the snowflake, she was slowly dying, melting into nothingness.

The wind was getting fiercer, snowflakes whirling all around her. They fought for their right to live. They settled on her clothes, her hair, the ground, blanketing the world with pure soft snow.

A warm whisper in her ear, warm arms all around her; suddenly, melting lost its terror. When she felt herself being lifted, she relaxed into the warmth with a small sigh. For a split second, she opened her eyes. Her world was upside down, yet it resembled a dream. Every tree, the bench, the house, even the yellow grass was topped with sparkling crystals.

***

She woke in her bed, covered with a heavy eiderdown. Content, she lay still for a few minutes, basking in the warmth and safety she felt. A smile lit up her face as she half remembered a beautiful dream. Finally, she stretched with pleasure, sat up and searched for her fuzzy slippers with her naked feet. Her breath caught in her throat, when she drew back the curtain. The snow glittered in the sunshine, the sky was blue.

It didn't take her long to dress and go downstairs, yet she halted on the second last step. A familiar scent had reached her nostrils. Freshly brewed coffee? Hesitantly, she made her way to the kitchen. He was there, leaning over the stove where pancakes where adding their own aroma to the coffee flavored air.

"Chakotay, how...?", she croaked.

He turned around, smiling at her. "Does it matter? Come, sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

She frowned. It was just too good to be true. "Yes, it does matter", she replied brusquely.

Chakotay took her hand and they both sat down on the cushioned bench next to the table. "Your mother called. She was anxious. She couldn't reach out to you and was afraid to loose you. You were so distant. And then you retreated here, all by yourself. Of course, I came. And I am glad I did. When I found you out there, you were so cold. I was afraid that you... I called the Doctor, we got to you in time." Suddenly, he hugged her fiercely. "I was so scared!"

She said nothing for a while, just staring out of the kitchen window. "Will it stay?", she finally asked.

He followed her gaze. "For a while the snow will stay, but eventually it has to give way to spring and new beginnings."

"New beginnings", she muttered and then turned around to search his face. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do, Kathryn, but it is entirely your choice."

"I think, I'd like that. But first, let's enjoy the snow."

Forgotten were pancakes and coffee as both stepped through the door into a fairy land. A gust of wind caused a stir in the snow on the roof above them. A few snowflakes drifted down. One landed on her nose. But before it could melt entirely, two lips enclosed it, kissing it away.

Kathryn felt something stir in her chest. She smiled. She was found again.


End file.
